buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gamer7625/Decks
Any help or comments are appreciated. I'm rather new to the game, but am always up for learning how to improve my decks. I greatly enjoy deckbuilding and play mostly online if I play at all. One day though, maybe I can own some of these decks IRL. Dragon World Thunder Knights Buddy: *Dragoarcher-I chose him as our Buddy due to a costless draw to work with the Life gain. Size 1: *Broadsword Dragon-Good body with a good Critical. Kommandeur Fahne fixes his inability to Move as well. *Iron-fist-Decent body with good Critical that works well with Drum. Size 2: *Thunder Drum Bunker-Move+Penetrate+Soulguard are amazing in one package. *Kommaneur Fahne-Since he not only gives my other units Move but also adds an extra Critical, he works for offense or defense. Size 3: *Bastard-sword-Great Double Attack with Move for a great offense and defense. Spells: *Blue Dragon Shield-Staple card for defense and Gauge. *Green Dragon Shield-Staple cards for defense and Life gain. *Dragoenergy-Works very well with our Move abilities for even more defense. *Thunder Formation!-More Gauge and a pseud-Impact skill for offense as well. *Dragobond-More defense and Life gain to drag the fight out in my favor. Items: *Dragobreach-3 Critical weapon with good power for consistency. *Dragoanthem-Double Attacking weapon if needed for good field control. Impact: *Roaring Gargantua Punisher!!-5 damage for 5 Gague that can't be nullified is a perfect finisher here. BT03-0026EN.png Crimson Battler Buddy: *Rock Bunker-I chose him as our Buddy for the easy Gague accel. Size 1: *Gun's Knuckle-An easy Penetrate effect adds a nice amount of pressure. *Spin Nail-High power and can't be called to the Center makes him pretty good overall. Size 2: *Crimson Drum-Easy to use Penetrate with a good Soulguard make him a great unit overall. *Boosted Dragon-Figured we needed a Move unit for extra defense. *Drum Breaker Dragon-I figured we could tech in a few copies to give us an extra Move unit since most people may not touch Crimson Drum. Size 3: *Gargantua Blade-Allows me to get a lost weapon back or can clear things off of my opponent's board. Spells: *Blue Dragon Shield-Still a staple card for defense and Gauge. *Green Dragon Shield-Same except with Life. *Dragoenergy-Adds power for our Penetrates or defense with our Move units. *Dragonic Thunder-Good card to remove Size 1 units when needed. *Dragonic Grimoire-Good for even more draw if my hand is running out. Items: *Dragoblaze-3 Critcal weapon for more damage. *Dragoknuckle-Gague accel for conssitency. Impact: *Gigantic Crusher-Works well with a lot of our cards since we will have a Fist equipped. PR-0158 (Sample).png Darkness Dragon World Purgatory Knights Buddy: *Demios Sword Dragon-The star of the deck and deserves to be our Buddy. Size 0: *Knuckleduster-Extends my attacks to the maximum for efficeincy. *Crossbow-Can give me some extra Gauge which is always nice. Size 1: *Troubadour Dragon-Great body with good Critical for cosistent damage. *Eval Grebe-Good card draw for his sacrifice. Can't pass that up. *Sword Breaker-Nice to destroy my opponent's weapon. Size 2: *Gairahm Lance-Good for some extra damage and due to his size reduction to work with Demios. Spells: *Black Dragon Shield-Strong defense with some Life gain. *Death Grip-Great unit removal when needed. *Crush that Body-More Gauge for removing my units and a chance to save my life if needed. *Dark Energy-Great to protect Demios and allows me to waste the opponent's attacks. *Abyss Symphony-Some card draw is very effective in this deck. *Purgatory Knights, Forever-Reviving my units is also very effectve in this deck. Items: *Purgatory Sword, Fatal-Good Critical with good damage for a consistent weapon. *Grim Reaper-3 Crit weapon as a back-up if needed. BT04-0105EN.png Deep Buddy: *Zwinger-Since he tosses the top 2 cards of my deck away, he naturally fits as our Buddy. Size 0: *Gaspard-Good Size 0 to work with Death Tallica for more offense. Size 1: *Hell Rapier-Good body with good Critical for a consistent unit. *Katsukiyo-A rather good creature since he gains Penetrate ability for more offense early. Size 2: *Deathstorm-This deck works to stall the opponent and his high offense and defense fits that role. Size 3: *Death Tallica-Our main unit that we set-up for the whole fight to wear down the opponent's resourses. *Amenoohahari-Same reason as Deathstorm except his Double Attack and lack of Lifelink make him even better. Spells: *Black Dragon Shield-Negates Damae and some Life Gain is always appreciated. *Bloody Dance-Works with our high defense cards to give the deck an even stronger defense overall. *Accel End-Sets up our Drop Zone and gives us some extra Gauge to work with. *Devil Stigma-More Life and Gauge for our costs to fill the drop zone. *Abyss Symphony-Needed card draw and this works great for it. *Death Astray-Some extra draw that can further help me set-up for Death Talica. *Buddy Help-A way to use our massive Gauge for some more draw to set our drop zone even further. Impact: *Brutal Disaster!-Cheap Impact for great damage. PP01-0035 (Sample).png Black Dragon Buddy: *Cold Blade-Good Spectral Strike with a good body overall. Size 1: *Tarandus-Good body and good Critical to chip the opponent's health. *Deathgaze-Powerful Spectral Strike, but lower Critical to balance it out. *Spinechiller-Same boat as Deathgaze but doesn't cost a Gauge. Size 2: *Bloody Moon-Great body, good Critical, and can easily chip with his Spectral Strike. *Death Wizard-More Gauge for my cards as needed. Size 3: *Maeltaker-Double Attack with good Critical and Spectral Strike for a great combination overall. Spells: *Black Dragon Shield-Defense and extra Life. *Death Grip-Allows me to get past Soulguard and stop attacks on the opponent's turn. *Dark Energy-Helps us protect our creatures and can weaken the opponent's board. *Devil Stigma-More Gague and some extra Life just in case. *Abyss Symphony-Some much needed card draw. *Black Revenger-A nice way to recycle our Black Dragons as needed. Items: *Death Scythe-Meshes well with the deck for Spectral Strike and a good Critical on its own. Impact: *Death Requiem-Since the deck is designe around clearing the opponent's field, this card fits in perfectly. BT04-0068EN.png Hero World Superhero Buddy: *Rampage Sonic-I chose him for the rather decent 3K defense, the strong 5K power and the 3 Critical. Size 1: *Einder-Good alternate to Rampage Sonic to Transform into or serves as our "Thousand clone", both good. *Lightning Chaser-Some extra Gague for creature destruction. Works nicely with Hero Climax. *Silver Barrier-Gives us a bit extra card draw for being Transformed. *Vier-Our third option to Transform into if needed. Size 2: *Solar Panelman-A fantastic unit. Makes a lot of our Spells free and with Justice Will Prevail can give my defense a huge buff. *Dragshovel-Helps me clear the opponent's board and deal some damage for a nice combination overall. Spells: *Through Your Move-A Spell to Nullify an attack, simple and effective. *Justice Will Prevail-A great defense card since we will have a defense value on us. *Hero Climax-Great for helping us deal more damage and to give us a reason to hit the other creatures. The Life Gain is icing here. *Leave Me Here-More defense while I am Transformed to work with Justice Will Prevail *There It Is-Destroying a Size 1 creature on my opponent's turn is always helpful. *I Got Serious-Card Draw is important and this does it nicely. *Hyper Energy-4 Gauge from one card is pretty good if we need it. Impact: *Winning Formula-Good Impact overall. 3 damage for 2 Gauge and works well with Hero Climax for more pressure. RampageSonic.png Magic World 72 Pillars Buddy: *Buer-Gives me some Gauge and works great in the Center since he dies anyways. Size 1: *Asmodai-Great for removing my opponent's units and sets up for Devil Fever. *Eligos-Good Critical and acts as a nice defensive unit as well for flexability. *Marcosius-3 Critical for a fantastic beater. *Paimon-2 Critical with rather good power makes her a must. *Valefar-Another 5K unit to help us get past any wall we may need to. Spells: *Magical Goodbye-Bounces an opponent's unit back for fantastic defense or field disruption. *Solomon's Shield-Nullifies an attack for great defense. *Nice one!-Good card draw to keep our hand fresh. *Devil Fever-Allowing us to swarm the board with our good Size 1 monsters for more attacks. A big pseudo-Impact. *First Volume-Some extra Gauge as needed. *Devil Advantage-Allows us to recycle some of our units if we need to. Items: *Stradivarius-Dealing direct damage and giving our weaker units a buff both are great in this deck. Impact: *Diabolical Hardcore-Good 3 damage and allows me to have a defense when I use it. BT01-0029EN.png Katana World Ninja Buddy: *Shiden-I chose him as our Buddy for the powerful draw skill. Size 1: *Tsukikage-Can be a good defensive unit and he also has a good attack and Critical. *Hayate-A Move creature for if I have a Weapon or just need the extra defense. *Mamiya-A great card to allow me to reuse my Secret Sword cards or even have more than one set up. Size 2: *Inazuma-Good Double Attack unit for extra power. *Linzo-Allows me to search Lethal Formation for more consistency. *Kashinkoji-Allowing me to take a peek at the opponent's hand allows me to plan moves accordingly. Size 3: *Kotaro Fuma-Cheap unit to call with Double Attack and Move for a great blend of offense and defense. Spells: *Body Replacement-Staple attack nullifier. *Clear Serenity-Helps us fix our Gauge issue the deck could have. *Snake Gaze-Great to stop attacks and some Life is well worth it. *Hades Fall-Great card to stop decks that rely or need certain Size creatures. *Item Blasting-A card I decided to tech in to handle Items. Items: *Onimaru-Good weapon overall with great power and Critical and since we already run Move units, it blend perfectly. Impact: *Lethal Formation-Our much needed main Impact. Chose not to run Super Lethal Formation due to the Gauge. *Comet-Good way to clear a big threatening monster that's attacking and deals good damage. *Star Crusher-Stopping a Spell is always great. Dealing damage is even better. *Moon Fang-Good way to stop Impacts and deals damage for a powerful counter finish. BT02-S011EN.png Danger World Duel Dragon Buddy: *Valken-Good Buddy choice to gain 2 Life instead of 1. Also has good stats to make use of this. Size 1: *Gaelcorga-3 Critical for a great first turn hit. *Sylphide-Good body and Critical for a consistent unit. *Medrogirus-Gives Demongodol extra Soul if needed. Has a good Critical if nothing else. Size 2: *Demongodol Ark-Our main unit, we focus on stalling with him to weaken the opponent and hit them hard. *Rahal-A Move unit for more defense and works well if we don't have Demongodol. *Giraffa-Great card with Double Attack to work when we don't have Demongodol. Spells: *Battle Aura Circle-Obvious needed defensive card. *Battle Spirit Unite-Helps Demongodol hit a high defense and stop attacks with his Counterattack. *Demon Slay Slash-Great removal card that can kill a powerful target. *Demon Slay Barrier-Another good card to help keep Demongodol alive for as long as he can be. *Dimensional Demon Slay-A card for a bit extra Gauge and messes with our opponent's Gauge. *Survival Chance-I figured we needed some card draw. Items: *Ricdeau Demon Slay-Our main weapon with high power and Critcal. *Swirling Darkness-Good back-up with a still high Critical. BT01-0038EN.png Category:Blog posts